Wild Beast
by staceycity
Summary: This is my take on what happens when Calleigh and Eric go home after he finds out she had gone on a horse ride with Terence.


So this is a one shot which continues after that episode where Eric finds out Calleigh had gone horse riding with Terence. It's my take of the discussion which Calleigh promised him after work.

oooOOOooo

Eric opened the door to his apartment as Calleigh followed, closing the door behind her. They had made their way in their separate hummers after a long day at work. The case was as usual a mind blowing one and with Ryan interrupting the conclusion of the case with misleading evidence, the photo that Eric found amongst the evidence did nothing to help the mood. She had told him that they would talk about it after work, and Eric had nodded in agreement. The rest of the day had gone smoothly between them to say the least, but now that the working day is over, and that time is approaching, Calleigh could sense that Eric was agitated. Sure she hadn't told him about the horse riding session with Terence but it was simply because there was nothing to talk about. The main issue now was trying to make Eric see that Terrence was the last man on her mind.

She watched him in silence remove his gun, and empty his pockets as he placed his wallet and his keys on a piece of furniture in the living room. He hadn't said a word since they got out of their cars, and Calleigh knew by now what that meant.

'Eric' she called out as she placed her gun next to his and removed her jacket.

'Mmm' he replied without looking.

Calleigh walked over towards him, sliding her hands down his arms before she kissed the middle of his back.

'Can we talk?' she asked him.

'Sure' he replied.

She took his hand in hers and directed them to the couch as she sat down next to him, knees touching, while she held onto his hand.

'About that photo' she started and Calleigh could already see the disappointment written all over his face. It was a disappointment Calleigh couldn't really understand. It was a look of defeat, almost like he was expecting her to leave him any second.

'Nothing happened with Terence. It wasn't a date or anything of the sort. It happened right after the investigation, you remember the case. He simply offered me a ride after I had mentioned that I had grew up with horses around the house…that is all. You and I were not together at the time' she told him.

'OK' he simply replied, still looking down at his hands. He had pulled his hand from hers when she started talking, needing to focus on something else, as if he was embracing himself for the worst.

'No it's not OK Eric. Why don't you believe me?' she asked him.

'I didn't say anything about not believing you Cal' Eric replied, his head still down.

'Will you look at me please?' she asked him with a frown.

Eric hesitated a bit at first but when he felt her shift closer, he had no choice but to look at her.

'Eric…what's really bothering you?' she asked him.

'I just don't see why you didn't say anything. I recall asking you where you were the night before and you just simply lied' he told her.

'OK…for one thing you and I were not together at the time, so I really didn't owe you or anybody else any kind of explanation…and secondly…this behaviour is precisely why I didn't say anything. Why are you acting like this? Why are you acting like you're almost expecting me to drop you like a hot potato the first chance I get?' she asked him.

Eric half smiled and then shrugged, his head dropping once again 'Because I am nothing special. Terence is way better looking than I am' he told her.

Her eyebrows shot up at that comment and her mouth dropped 'Are you kidding me right now?' she asked him with that half laugh she makes when someone says something ridiculous like the comment Eric just made now.

'Do you really think I pick men according to their looks? And what makes you think that Terence is better looking than you in my eyes?' she asked him as she lifted his head up with her finger under his chin, but Eric didn't say anything. He just shrugged.

'Eric…you and I go way back. We have known each other for years. We have been through a lot together, and this…' Calleigh said as she signalled the two of them with her hand 'Is not something that was just born yesterday. It is something that has been building up for all these years. We have always been there for each other, in good and in bad…God in sickness and in health…it's like we have been practicing wedding vows since the day we met. To me Eric Delko…you are one of a kind. You are my best friend…my confidant…you have always been that to me' she told him. By the time she finished talking Eric was in awe of the words that had just slipped out of her mouth.

'Eric…you are all I see' she told him 'I promise you. I swear nothing happened with Terence. I couldn't not even if I wanted to. I already had an idea of how you felt about me…I wouldn't do that to you, even if nothing had really happened between us until then' she told him.

Eric shook his head 'I'm sorry Cal…I'm sorry for acting like this. For being jealous' he told her.

Calleigh smiled at that and then rolled her eyes at him in her usual cute way of doing so 'Hey that only means I'm important to you and that you don't want to loose me' she told him with a smile.

'You're right. You are important to and I don't want to loose you' he told her taking her hands into his now.

Calleigh smiled and leaned in, pressing her lips against his, as they kissed slowly at first, but the kiss soon turned into something deeper as Eric's hand moved to the middle of her back while the other one made it's way up her left thigh. Calleigh's arms moved round his neck, and Eric pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. He let go of her mouth then, letting his lips roam down to the collar of her neck, moving her blonde locks to the right side, exposing that luscious cream area on the left of her neck.

'Eric' she whispered, eyes closed as her head dropped backwards giving area more working space.

'Mmm' he replied still kissing the centre of her neck.

His hand had moved to her side, and she could already feel his long fingers brush against the side of her breast.

'So you like to ride huh?' he asked seductively, and Calleigh couldn't help but chuckle as his hand cupped one globe.

'Damn right I do' she told him, her hands moving to his head.

'You wanna take the Delko ride?' he asked her.

'I thought you'd never ask' she replied as she dropped her lips to meet his in a hungry passionate lingering kiss.

oooOOOooo

Two days later on their day off, Eric had called Calleigh to let her know that he was on his way to pick her up for a surprise. It was almost dawn and Calleigh was excited to know what his surprise was. He wouldn't say anything on the phone. She just promised her she would love this.

She had gotten into his car and Eric hadn't a said a word, not until he pulled the car to a stop and Calleigh realized where they were.

'Are you kidding me?' she asked him in disbelief.

'I thought you wouldn't mind taking a sunset ride with me on the beach' he told her as a beautiful black horse waited for them.

'I wouldn't mind at all' she told him as she leaned into him and kissed him excitedly on his lips.

He helped her up and then got himself up behind her 'Lead the way ma'am' he told her with a chuckle.

Calleigh rolled her eyes at his silliness and shot him her best smile as the horse slowly made his way ahead. Eric's arms were wrapped around her waist as he watched her fascinatedly ride the beast.

'So tell me…which beast do you like best?' he asked her with a smile.

'Mm the Delko beast for sure' she replied and Eric laughed hard at that comment.

'That was not the beast I was referring to, but hey if you prefer that most, it is completely fine by me. It so happens the Delko beast loves the way you ride him' Eric told her and now it was Calleigh's turn to laugh as he pressed a kiss to her cheek while they rode off into the sunset.


End file.
